


The One Time Beca Sat Through A Movie

by Kendrickhier



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca never liked movies, they were simply too boring and predictable. This was going to be different, though.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Beca Sat Through A Movie

Aubrey Posen, the only woman who ever got Beca to watch a movie almost voluntary, because they got to snuggle and crawl into each other. Not that she couldn't do that without a movie, but the blonde insisted on being quiet during a movie, so that lessened the chance of having a discussion. Ever since they got together, it was kind of their thing. Not always a fight-discussion, just any kind. Snuggling without it was nice though, and the brunette couldn't say she preferred talking over it.

The movie the senior picked today? Warm Bodies. Apparently she liked the main actor in this movie, Nicholas Hoult. Beca was just relieved that it was a horror-romance, not just another chick flick. That also meant that the blonde would crawl into her more often, and she couldn't complain about that.

You would imagine the DJ to fall asleep somewhere during the movie, as normally happened. She was the type for that, and she certainly hadn't lied when she never made it to the end because it bored her. She wasn't expecting this movie to be any different; it would be a nice sleep on the blonde's lap.

 _"Babe, are you ready?"_ Aubrey asked the brunette, having the remote in her hands to start the movie at any moment.

Beca rolled her eyes in a reflex, she leaned her body on the Head Bella's side softly, preparing a good position to fall asleep with. _"As ready as I can be."_

She shook her head with a soft smile, Beca would never change, at least not on the movie part. She pressed play and the introduction to the story began. It had been a rather tiring day for Aubrey, she had so much things to arrange for the Bella's, and not to mention the huge load of homework she had from her Law to that, she couldn't hold back a light squeal when Nicholas came on the screen.

The brunette was wide awake, unlike Aubrey. The movie wasn't tiring enough to make her fall asleep and at least half an hour had past by now. That meant the movie was better than others, but it still wasn't really entertaining. Maybe she liked the scary moment here and there, and yet maybe she didn't. But it was the love story that killed the movie really. If it has just been that he returned human by killing zombies instead of falling in love, she might have actually liked the movie.

Aubrey had laid her head down on Beca's shoulder somewhere during the movie and she managed to control herself whenever Hoult came back on. She felt her eyes growing heavier somewhere in the middle, but she didn't want to sleep. Beside, the DJ would probably fall asleep soon enough, she didn't want to miss that. The brunette was really adorable when she fell asleep, but she never mentioned that to her, knowing she doesn't like to be called cute or adorable.

About five quarters of hours had passed when the junior heard a familiar soft snore. It wasn't exactly snoring, it was more breathing, but a little heavier. She looked at the side to see if the blonde was actually asleep, and she was. Beca carefully moved her to her lap so she could look at her more easily.

She definitely loved watching Aubrey sleep, but that didn't happen so often since she was always busy, and the DJ was always fell asleep herself during movies. This time it was the other way around and they would probably both be surprised over that fact. She stroked the blonde's hair gently, making sure not to wake her up. Beca nearly jumped when she murmured something in response, but relaxed when it was just her sleep talking.

Minute by minute went by and she actually paid attention to the movie half of the time, the other half by still focusing on the beautiful woman on her lap. Maybe secretly she was enjoying this movie for its details and the zombies. By whatever it was, it was pleasant.

She felt the cliche ending coming up and only mere moments later the final scene started. Beca's attention went back to Aubrey of course, she knew what was going to happen, it would be a happy ending. The movie ended when she noticed the blonde was slowly waking up as her eyelids began to flutter lightly.

The brunette kissed her forehead gently, normally being the receiver of that one. _"Had a nice nap?"_ Beca smirked at the woman.

She blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, slowly getting up. _"It was refreshing. How much did I miss? … Oh."_ Aubrey said as she looked at the screen, noticing the credits were scrolling through.

Beca laid a hand on the blonde's cheek, softly pulling it closer, giving her a light lingering kiss. _"How about we go to bed then? You still seem a little tired."_ She said with a wink.

Aubrey grinned at the remark, she sure would be tired once they would get to sleep. _"Sounds like a plan."_

She didn't let the woman say that twice, getting up and leading Aubrey to the bedroom. They would go to sleep… _Eventually_.


End file.
